My Little Valentine
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: After a morphing incident, Vincent finds himself a child or chibified as Yuffie likes to call it. Him and Yuffie try to find a cure for Vincent's morphing, but the effects on Vincent are getting worst by the minute.
1. Chapter 1: Mini Me

**My Little Valentine**

---

**A/N:** Was inspired to do this by a Kingdom Hearts fic I read where Sora was chibified. It was cute, thought I'd do something like that. And NO, it's not an exact copy of the story. This one might be long. Sorry, couldn't help it. I** had** to write this.

_"Vincent you're adorable!" -Yuffie  
_

**Chapter One**: **Mini Me**

"Don't touch anything. This room isn't safe."

_Crash_

"Whoops."

"..."

Vincent turned his head as he looked at Yuffie, who had her hands behind her back, also with some shards of glass on the floor among the scattered papers and books that were on the floor. She raised her hands as she waved them in defense.

"Hey, it's not like anyone going to miss it." She said, as her boots crushed the glass into the floor walking across the shards. Vincent only sighed shaking his head solemly.

"So, Vincent why are you so concerned about finding some of your dad's work?"

There was a moment of silence, though it wasn't a surprise since Vincent didn't really talk all that much. He never talked about his past much less the present. It surprised Yuffie when he actually answered her back.

"Thought it might be a clue, to how he had died." He said, walking across the rickety creaking floor. "I was never told about how he died or much details."

"I see. What about your mother?"

"She died when I was born." He said flatly. His voice nor expression never changing.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean...geeze, didn't mean to ask." Yuffie felt a little bad for prying, as she didn't really mean to. She just wondered why it really concerned him. She sighed a bit to herself, wondering if Vincent was the way he was because he never really felt how a mother's care and touch was. She knew how that was.

"Vincent...I..."

"Kid quit messing around in here. Don't be wreckless."

Cid walked in with his lance over his shoulder, as he looked around interrupting her. Though, Yuffie was somewhat thankful he broke the awkward silence in the room. Vincent had asked for some assistance in recovering some old research files in the ShinRa manor. He heard a rumor that some of his father's research by be within some of these books somewhere, though he needed help and Cid and Yuffie were the only ones available. With a cigar in his mouth, Cid reached around in his pocket pulling out his lighter as he began to light his cigar.

"This place makes me so damn nervous."

"Don't...!" Vincent raised his voice, as he moved quickly over to Cid as he snatched the lighter from his hand. "There can still be unstable chemical's in this room. The slightest spark could blow up this entire room."

"Damn, can't even smoke in here. I'm ready to get the hell out of this shit hole. Can we do this in the morning, it's dark as hell in here." Cid squawked. The only source of light was from the flash light Vincent was carrying along with Yuffie's.

Yuffie walked along to the far side of the room, as a odd looking contraption on a table caught her eye. She blew the dust off of it before noticing a round yellow colorful orb sitting on top of it. Squinting a little, she shined her flashlight on it as she see that it was a piece of materia.

"What is materia doing down here? Eh, who cares. Finders keepers." She grinned, as she reached over and grabbed the orb. Suddenly, a long pole contracted out of the small box with a small nozzle pointed towards her. Yuffie was so startled that she dropped the materia on the floor. It rolling along the worn out floor and hitting Vincent's foot.

"Yuffie what are you doing?" He said, coming up behind her as turned around quickly.

"I didn't do anything. That thing just came up from that box on the table! I swear!" She yelled in defense, before Vincent pushed her aside to see what she was talking about.

"You should be careful. I told you not to touch any...ugh!"

Vincent was taken aback as the nozzle sprayed purple smoke in his face. He coughed violently, as his vision was blinded by the smoke. Stumbling backwards against the long table in the middle of the room, empty beakers, papers, and tubes fell down onto the ground as the gunman fell back against the table and onto the floor.

"Vincent! Are you all right?" Yuffie began to go to him, before Cid grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't go any closer kid. We don't know if that smoke is poisonous or not."

"But...!"

She bit her lip a little as she watched Vincent on the floor. It took 5 minutes for the smoke to finally clear along with the dust that scattered in the room. Both Cid and Yuffie were surprised to see Vincent pull himself up off the floor and look at them.

"You all right, buddy?" Cid asked, as Vincent approached them slowly.

"I think so...I don't think the smoke was poisonous. If it was, I might be immune to it." He said calmly. "I believe we are finished for tonight. We can come back in the morning."

"Fine by me. I need to get back to Shera, she's probably done cooking by now. I'll see you two tomorrow, but not at the ass crack of dawn." He said, before he left the room leaving Vincent and Yuffie alone. Yuffie stood in front of him and leaned up inspecting his face closely. She raised her hand as she opened one of his eyes wide and looked at it as she shined her flash light in it. The pupil shrunk as the light hit it. Nothing seemed wrong. Vincent only seemed slightly annoyed by the light in his eye.

"Yuffie do you 'mind'?"

"Sorry, but are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Don't concern yourself." He said, as he began to walk past her.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To sleep."

"Oh, no you don't. Not in that stinky coffin you're not." She said, before she grabbed his right hand and pulled him out of the ruined laboratory. He looked at the back of her head as he was forcibly led down the catacombs of the ShinRa Manor. Vincent began to pull his hand back as he didn't need any assistance in leaving the mansion. His vision began to blur suddenly and gravity was beginning to weight his body down quickly. He put his left hand up to his forehead as he shook his head. Yuffie's words were jumbled and distant as she talked to him.

_Mmf, what's happening to me? I feel so strange..._

He didn't realize they had made it to the Inn as everything looked like shapes and shadows to him. His visioned improved slightly, as he made out Yuffie's figure and face. She was looking at him and saying something as he couldn't hear her too well.

"W...w..what...?"

He closed his eyes, his body felt heavy and he felt a tight squeeze around his heart sending a jolt of pain through his body. He fell forward into Yuffie's arms as she struggled to hold her comrade up. His head hanging over her shoulder as her arms were wrapped around his back. Her knees buckled together, as she tried to hold the gunman up.

"V...Vincent!"

She quickly dragged him over to one of the beds in the room. Yuffie was only grateful he didn't pass out while they were still in the manor. It would have been a 'bitch' so to say, to have dragged Vincent all the way through the manor and then to the Inn. Laying him on his back, she put her hand on his forehead as he was burning up.

"It feels like you might have a fever. I didn't even think someone like you even got sick." She said, before taking his headband off of him along with his cloak so he wouldn't feel so hot. His chest rose and fell, as his hands would clench at the bed sheets tightly. He seemed like he was in extreme pain. She was wondering if it was even a fever now.

"Ooh, this is my fault. I wish I had listen to you. Now, you're sick Vinny or worst." She bit her lip, as she looked at him. It was like this for most of the night as she looked over him. She put a wet rag on his forehead as he would toss and turn in sleep continuously clenching his chest. It was around 2 in the morning before he had settled down. Yuffie had guessed those tranquilizers she gave him were working now. She untied her boot laces as she slid them off and put them next to her bed. Laying back on the bed tiredly, she put her head down on the pillow. Her eyes slowly closing, though not before taking one look at Vincent before she quietly went to sleep.

**---**

Morning soon came, as daylight broke though the curtains of the window in the Inn. The light falling over Yuffie's face as she shifted around on her bed as she turned over to face the other way. A poke came to her side making her squirm. Another poke came as waved a lazy hand in the air.

"Quit it...me sleepy...go away..." She mumbled.

"..."

The poking stopped for a moment, before it started up again. Yuffie planted her face in her pillow trying to ignore it as it was only agitating her more. Her head turned as she opened one eye slowly seeing a red one in front of her face. She noticed Vincent's standing there in front of her just looking at her.

"Get up Yuffie."

"Geeze, it's only you Vincent. Give me like...five minutes..." She yawned as her eyes closed. back. Vincent blinked as he just stood there silently. After about five minutes, Yuffie's eyes shot open as she sat up like bolt of lightning. Her eyes wide, as she did a double take companion. It just now came to her that Vincent was missing about four more feet on him. He was only two feet tall, not to mention his features were more like a child.

"W...wha..."

Yuffie rubbed her eyes before looking back at him to see if he was still the same. Yep, he still was and looking at her with an annoyed look.

"I think that sake I had went bad..." She mumbled rubbing her forehead as she closed her eyes for awhile. "Just think happy thoughts. This is just a dream from some bad sake."

"..."

She convinced herself. A few minutes passed before she re-opened her eyes to see Vincent standing there in front of her...still short.

"God, someone pinch me. This much be a dre...OW!"

She jerked her hand back as Vincent pinched her with his claw. He frowning at her distastefully. Yuffie rubbed her hand as that pinch seemed real enough.

"Geeze, you didn't have to pinch so hard. What happened to you?"

"I don't know..." He said, as his voice had changed also. Yuffie made a face as she tried not to laugh. Vincent only frowned as he didn't see any humor in the situation.

"Yuffie do you mind? This isn't exactly funny."

"O...of..course not...it's...not. He...hehe..." She swallowed as her face was red trying to control herself, but she'd soon lose that battle. She began laughing in tears at the gunman's situation. Vincent stood there silently as he watched her.

"...are you done now?"

"Okay, okay..I'm...haha...done." She said rubbing a tear from her eye. "So, you don't know what happened?"

"No...I woke up and I was like this." He said looking at his small hands. "It might have something to do with that smoke. That materia that fell to the ground might have been a morph perhaps... We need to go back and take a look at it. And...Yuffie? Are you even listening?"

He noticed Yuffie was looking at him quite hard. She wasn't laughing, though she had a huge grin on her face and a glazed over expression. Vincent did 'not' like that at all. The girl suddenly got up and to Vincent's surprised she picked him up and hugged him while she squealed.

"Vincent you're so adorable! You're like one of those cute little plushies in those machine's at the Golden Saucer!" She said rocking him back and forth in her arms hugging him.

"Yuffie...I'm **not** a toy. Put me down." He said sternly, though it was difficult to sound serious with a body like his and a voice. Also, he felt awkward with her being so close against him. Her face rubbed up against his cheek as she giggled.

"Vincent it's like you been chibified or something. It's so cute."

"..."

He squirmed in her arms before finally releasing himself as he jumped from her to the floor. Her turning around pointing a finger up at her.

"I'm still me, even though not physically. So, please reframe from treating me any differently."

"Hehe, yes sir." She said in a playful voice. Vincent frowned at her as she obviously wasn't taking him seriously due to his 'small' stature.

"Get your things ready. We're going back to the manor to get that materia to change me back." He said making his way past her with his little cape swaying behind him. Vincent thought it would be simple enough to change himself back to normal with the morph materia, but he didn't know how wrong he was. Oh, how very wrong he was.

**TBC**

_How'd you like it? Oh, don't give me that look. Yes, yes too many stories started, but I can't help it. -Whines- It came to me. A bit short for the first chapter, but not a bad start I suppose. -Ducks a low flying can- Hey! I'm sorry I had to write another one...Waiii! -runs off-  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Sewer Blues

**My Little Valentine**

---

**A/N:** Wow, got more reviews on this than I expected. Thanks very kindly. I'll be continuing this story. Hope you enjoy.

"_It couldn't with you sitting on me." _ -Vincent Valentine

**Chapter Two: Sewer Blues**

"Do we really have to do this now?"

"..."

Yuffie yawned out stretching her arms above her head. She really wanted to stay in bed for a few more minutes, but Vincent wanted to be changed back 'now'. He was so impatient. What was wrong with being two feet tall? Well, besides your guns being bigger than you are and not being able to reach the toilet. The thought made Yuffie laugh, though she'd stop with the short gunman's annoyed silent looks. Yuffie didn't want to venture back into the manor, it was just huge. It took them forever to just get to the basement. There were corners to turn and different paths throughout the basement. They stopped shortly at the door as it was shut. They stood there for a few minutes before Vincent spoke.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Yuffie asked dumbfounded.

"Open the door..." He said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"You're right in front of it. Why don't you open it?" She asked.

"I can't reach it..." He said, stating the obvious as he demonstrated standing up on his toes reaching for the knob. He was just a few inches short from it. "...as you can see."

"Heh, the mighty Vincent Valentine foiled by gravity and height." She teased. He stepped aside saying nothing as he waited for her to open the door. Yuffie opened the door letting it swing open. She flexed her arm as if it was some marvelous feat. Vincent looked at her unimpressed of course. The room looked just how they left it. Glass crunched under their feet as they walked inside. Vincent scope out the room, well the bottom half since his short stature prevented him from seeing more than what was in front of him. He did however see the yellow orb that was on the ground being nibbled on by a rat. Without a second thought, he pulled out his quicksilver pointing it towards the unsuspecting rodent. He held the gun with both hands, since he couldn't hold the weight of the gun too well. His finger pulled the trigger back and a loud shot spit from the barrel of the gun. It barely missing the rodent's head as it was startled along with Yuffie.

"Aahhh! Vincent what are you doing?" Her hands covered her ears before a few shots were fired again, as the rodent ran off with the materia trying to dodge the shots fired at it. The rat soon made a hasty escape through a hole in the floor board along with the materia.

"..."

"A lot of good that did." Yuffie said, putting her hands on her hips. Watching Vincent walk over to the hole in the floor where the mouse had retreated. He getting down on his knees and peered through the hole. He could see water and not much else. The flooring creaked underneath him as the spot was weak and eaten away by mold and rotting wood. Yuffie approached him the flooring creaking more as a small piece of flooring had gave away.

"You see anything?" She asked.

"Stop right there Yuffie." He said.

"What is i–AHHH!"

Yuffie gave a small shriek as some of the wood gave away underneath her foot as it fell through the flooring. She was stuck in the floor down to her knee as she began to panic trying to pull her foot out. Her movements disturbing the rest of weakening area. Before Vincent could warn her again, the flooring underneath them finally gave away as they fell through the floor. Their bodies crashing into a pool of water with wood falling around them. After about a minute, Yuffie finally submerged from the murky green water that was rushing past her as she sat there in the middle of it. She spat out water as it wasn't your regular water. She noticed her surroundings. A winding tunnel and flickering lights on the ceiling and water rushing from small gates in the wall, also there were some unidentified objects floating by as well. Yuffie knew she was in the sewers.

"Gross...it smells!" She said, covering her mouth at the stench coming from the water not to mention herself. Her head turned as she now noticed Vincent was no where to be found. "Where is he?"

She asked herself, pondering knowing he had fell down with her, but she didn't see him. Maybe...he was carried off by the current?

_Oh crap, I hope he wasn't._

She looked forward, noticing there was a shut gate with water rushing through it. No, he couldn't have been carried off he would have been there at the gate. Then where?

_Burrrrrrrbbb..._

Yuffie looked at the bubbles form from under the water between her legs. She rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"Eh, heh. That so wasn't me."

The bubbles got bigger, as she felt something squirming underneath her. Yuffie then suddenly had a good idea where Vincent was now. She quickly got up and reached a hand down into the water feeling around for the little gunslinger. Eventually she found a hand after feeling something slimy that was stuck to the ground. She only hoped it was mud she felt. Her arm pulled back pulling the soaked Vincent out from under the water. He hanging there as she held him in the air. He looked fine and was breathing, seeing as he was just giving her one of those stares of his.

"..."

"There you are. You had me worried for a minute thought the current carried you off." She said.

"It couldn't with you sitting on me." He said, coughing some water up.

"Well, geeze you're welcome Vinny." She rolled her eyes before looking up from where they fell. "Doesn't look like we'll be able to get back up there. I wonder if we can find a way back to Nimbelheim from the sewers..."

"Likely."

"Okay, let's find our way back up then."

"Can you put me down?" He asked.

"You sure? The water looks a little strong for you..."

"Just put me down." He demanded.

"Fine. Aren't we pushy today?" Yuffie said, as she lowered him back to the water. Vincent's head would only be showing above the water. Yuffie stifled a small laugh. "Are you sure you want to walk in all that water? I can just carry you."

"It's not necessary." He said, before making his way past her slowly as the water pushed him back as he walked. Yuffie shrugged her shoulders as she began to follow him.

"Whatever, it's your call then." She put her hands behind her head.

—

They had been walking for more than an hour. It might have been less if she wasn't following Vincent, well even if she was in front of him she'd still have to wait on him. He seemed stubborn to accept her help. He was more soaked than she was as he was shoulder deep in the in dirty water. Also, the rat that had escaped was no where in sight. The sewers seemed a little more complicated to navigate through due to the poorly lit lighting as they flickered along the ceilings.

"I bet it would be a lot easier if someone carried you." Yuffie chimed.

"..."

"You might even be a little dry and not wreak of sewer water and gods know what else." She said,.

"..."

" I wonder who would be kind enough to offer 'her' services to you again." She smiled.

"...fine."

He stopped in his tracks. Water throwing itself up into his face, as the current seemed to get a little stronger the more they moved forward.

"Hehe, so you're admitting you need my help." She said, walking up behind him picking him up from underneath his arms.

"No." He said hanging there as he was held against her stomach.

"What? Why not?" She huffed.

"I never asked you for help. You're the one that kept pestering me about it." Vincent said, as they moved forward.

"Wha...eh, I bet you think you're so slick. Huh?" Yuffie said.

"..."

Vincent said nothing, as they moved forward. Listening to Yuffie's chatter while he didn't respond to any questions or her odd comments about him being so 'cute', 'adorable', and 'huggable'. Vincent Valentine was not any of these things. He wasn't cute, adorable, or huggable by any means. He sighed under his breath unaccustomed to these odd display of affections by Yuffie. They finally reached a dead end of a tunnel as the ladder led up along the wall, possibly to the streets of Nimbelheim. She held him under her arm carrying him like a sac of potatoes as she began to scale the ladder. It was dark as she couldn't see where she was climbing to until a loud thump was heard.

"Ow!" She yelped, as she subconsciously let go of Vincent to rub her head. Though with his quick reflexes he had grabbed onto something and dangle from it. Though that something happened to be the back of her shorts, "Hey, watch it!"

"Think before you act." Vincent said holding onto the back of her shorts.

"You're such a meanie. You can't say 'Is your head all right Yuffie?' or 'Let me kiss it and make it better, Yuffie' or something like that." She complained.

He stayed silent for a minute as Yuffie figured he was just going to pull his little silent trick.

"Are you all right Yuffie?" Vincent said.

"Huh?" She honestly wasn't expecting him to show any concern. Actually, she was a little embarrassed by it. "Er, mm I'm fine."

"Then open the lid then." He said in a monotone voice.

Well, Vincent's one moment of kindness and concern is over now. Figures. She grumbled a little, before pressing her hand up against the heavy lid and began pushing up against it. It lifting up slowly as it cracked open. Light spilling inside the dark inclosed area giving them a better sight, well for Yuffie anyway. She thrust against the heavy top before it flipped over onto the ground.

"Phew finally." She said, popping her head out into the open. She looked around at her surroundings before making a face. "Uh oh."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Vincent asked from below hanging onto the hem of her shorts.

"Well..."

She shuddered before suddenly feeling Vincent climb up along her back using her like steps. He then jumped off from the top of her head and onto the ground.

"Hey! I'm not your personal stairs ya' know!" She yelled.

He ignored her. He looked around noticing that they were not in Nimbelheim, but Rocket Town. It was a surprise to him as he didn't think they would end up walking here this far and that the sewers shouldn't have been so difficult to get back up to the surface of Nimbelheim, though Yuffie was guiding them the rest of the time. He knew it was sexist to say women didn't have a good sense of direction, though Yuffie just seemed to prove that saying. Yuffie climbed out from the tunnel as she stretched her arms over her head and taking in a deep breath.

"Ahh, fresh air."

"Let's get back to Nimbelheim." He said, as he walked away from her. Yuffie's mouth dropped open from his words as she shook her head.

"What? Walk all the way back there." She said.

"Is that a problem?" He stopped turning his head slightly.

"Yeah, duh. Not on foot and not smelling like chocobo dung."

"Well, what do you 'suggest' we do then?" He turned as she grinned. Running towards him she grabbed him by his arm dragging him across the ground.

"Let's go pay Cid a visit."

—

Vincent sat there in the chair at the table. His eyes closed as Cid's hoarse laugher carried on throughout the house. He said nothing, as he wasn't quite expecting Cid's reaction to be the same as when Yuffie had lay eyes on him. Why must this be so funny at his expense? Shera shook her head a little before setting a cup of tea in front of him.

"Haha, well damn. This has have to be the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life." He said as his fist hit the table shaking the liquid in their cups.

"Glad you find it hilarious." Vincent said dryly.

"Sorry, man. But this is just too funny. Hey you want a straw for your tea?" Both Cid and Yuffie laughed. Shera had even stiffled a small laugh before trying to be a bit more curtest of the gunman's misfortune.

"Come now, Cid. Think of how Vincent feels." She said.

"Shera look at him'. He's barely even half my size and this is Vincent we're talking about." He grinned.

"..."

"Just tone it down a little bit Cid." She said sitting down.

"Damn, fine. Just having a good laugh." He said leaning back in his seat putting a arm over the top of the chair, "So, any idea how you're going to get back to normal?"

"No." He leaned back in his chair, "Without the morph materia it looks hopeless."

"Hey, Yuffie don't you have a morph? Seeing as you probably have a shit load of materia." Cid said.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." She said putting her cup down. Vincent looked at her as his eyes narrowed. She laughed nervously a little embarrassed that had slipped her mind.

"You mean to tell me you had one all along? And we could have been spared of walking through the dark sewers to find a rat?" He said with annoyance in his voice.

"You never asked." She said.

"..."

"Besides, I don't have it on me anyway." She sipped her tea.

"..."

"What?" She looked at him dumbfounded as he put a hand to his head. He had a headache now from the stress of this whole ordeal. He drew in a breath as eyed her.

"Nothing. Let's just go get it." He said jumping from his seat.

"Not until I get a bath." She said.

"The bathroom is just to the right." Shera said pointing out the door.

"I do not wish to prolong this anymore."

"Then let's hope I don't take too long of a shower then...oh wait, maybe a bath instead." She stuck her tongue out at him. Vincent frowned at the girl's immaturity as she got up and ran to the bathroom. Vincent followed her as she was turning the water on in the tub.

"Oh come on! I stink and you do too." She said turning her nose up waving a hand.

"Damn right you do. You two are both stinking up my house." Cid yelled out. "Try not to stink up everythign in there either. It smells like sht." He said, getting up walking to the backdoor and walking out of it.

"Yuffie this is serious.." He said in a serious tone, "We don't have time to take a bath."

"Ohh, I see what you're getting at." She leaned down looking at him.

_Finally, she's acting serious now._

"You want to take a bath with me right?" She grinned.

"...what?" He wasn't expecting her comment.

"Well, we'll be saving time so why not?" She pinched his cheeks. "So cute."

"I'm not going to..."

"Come on."

"No."

"It'll be fun."

"**No...**" He said in a deadpan voice. Vincent has had enough of being humiliated and he was **not** going to take a bath like he was a child, especially sharing a tub with someone. Along with that someone being Yuffie. Yuffie giggled and squeezed his cheeks.

"You're so fun to tease. I was just playing Vinny." She said.

"..."

He turned around as he left the bathroom to take his place back at the table. Vincent only prayed that this whole ordeal would be over with soon. He didn't know how much of this he could take. A hand came up to his forehead as he had a sudden headache. He grunted lightly from the throbbing pain that coursed through his head.

"Vincent, are you okay?" Shera looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine." He said.

_But...why don't I feel I should be?_

**TBC**

_I'll update this a couple of days later. Not bad for a second chapter. Could have been better. Promise the next chapter will be much better._


End file.
